


Cakes Named After People, And Other Unexpected Changes

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Movie(s), career shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they got Max, no one expected Jensen and Cougar to open a cupcake shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes Named After People, And Other Unexpected Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Пирожные, названные в честь разных людей, и другие неожиданные перемены](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591492) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



After they got Max, no one expected Jensen and Cougar to open a cupcake shop.

And no one seriously expected them to actually name the cupcakes after people they knew. Because that would be ridiculous.

But Clay was staring down at the Franklin, a bourbon-soaked cupcake with rich chocolate frosting dusted with powdered sugar. And next to it was the Aisha, smelling of caradamon and honey.

Pooch was laughing at the coffee and maple confection on his plate, even as Jamie got bright pink frosting all over her face from the Petunia cupcake.

Jennifer's was angel food cake with lemon frosting and edible glitter. The Jolene was brown sugar with apple filling. Even Linwood Junior had one, sweetened with applesauce rather than sugar, a car stencilled on the top.

The Roque was sitting on the table, chocolate with a plastic cocktail sword sticking out, but it was left uneaten, in tribute.

And the Jake and Carlos, best-sellers, came as a pair, one vanilla with cream cheese frosting and one horchata-flavored with a small marzipan disc held in place by vanilla frosting.

No one expected them to open a bakery. And no one expected them to be so good at it.


End file.
